There are many contexts, such as during legal proceedings or business meetings, in which it is necessary to record and/or transcribe statements of multiple participants. While there exists technology (e.g., audio recording software) which can be used to facilitate these processes, there are many problems with existing technology. For example, while existing technology can make audio recordings of a multi-party interaction, when multiple parties are speaking simultaneously, it can be difficult to determine which party is saying what. To some extent, this difficulty can be addressed by using multiple input devices for multiple parties (e.g., different microphones for a witness, a judge, and an examining attorney). However, using multiple input devices can introduce further complications when (as is often the case in multi-party interactions) a statement by one individual is picked up by two or more input devices. Accordingly, there is a need for technology which can address one or more of the issues currently associated with the recording and/or transcription of multi-party interactions.